A Twist In Time
by SS Pumpkin Pie
Summary: While Hermione was walking to her Divination class, she took a spill and woke up in Maurderer's time. Can she ever get home? Read to find out! *NOW COMPLETED!!*
1. The Beggining

A Twist in Time

A/N- I took a break from my MST's to do this. I hope you like. Constructive criticism will be appreciated, flames will be ignored. I know this has been done a lot, oh well. Thank you. 

Hermione Granger took a deep breath as she walked up the stairs of the North Tower. She had decided to take up divination again, maybe for the better. Hermione was in her seventh year at Hogwarts, and was taking a few extra classes. She felt the lump under her robe that was the time-turner. 

__

Harry and Ron must already be in the tower. Hermione thought. She didn't worry about it long. Getting her breath back, the bushy-haired girl once again tackled the stairs. As she walked, breathing heavy once again, her foot caught on a loose strap from her bag and she tripped. As she fell backwards, she missed a step and continued rolling. Hermione felt the time-turner shatter, shards of broken glass cutting her neck, the sands of time fell every which way.

Falling down all of the steps, Hermione hit her head on the last one. She felt her world begin to spin. _Please help me! _She thought as she fell into darkness. 

*~*~*~*~

"You've never seen her before?"

"Nope never. Do you know who she is?"

"No. Maybe she's in a different house?"

"No, Gryffindor colors."

"Maybe she's a first year!"

"That's stupid, she looks like our age! She's taking Divination!"

Hermione's eyes flew open. Four seventeen-year-old-boys stood around her, and one looked oddly familiar… "Harry?" she asked.

"No, I'm James. Who might you be?" The familiar boy replied.

"James Potter?" She wondered aloud. The boy nodded, and Hermione drew her breath sharply. James Potter was dead. Everyone knew that. Voldemort, the slimy rat, had killed him seventeen years ago. Unless… But it was impossible, ludicrous! 

"What year is it?"

"You must have hit your head pretty hard. It's 1983." Joked a tallish boy with brown eyes and black hair. James however, looked worried.

Hermione gaped at the two. It was true… "I've gone back in time!" She whispered. Hermione marveled at the thought.

"Pardon?" James asked. Hermione shook her head and wore a look that plainly said "Nothing." She tried to sit up, but was overcome by a bout of dizziness.

"We'll have to take you to the hospital wing." James told her. Hermione gave a nod as two boys took both of her arms, helping her walk.

Hermione's eyes danced in their sockets. Hogwarts was pretty much the same. Sirius was himself, but a younger version. Remus Lupin looked healthier, and didn't have bags under his clear blue eyes. Hermione glared at Peter, and he looked surprised. Peter looked the same, with his beady eyes and rat like face. And then there was James. He looked so much like his future son, that they could have used the other for a mirror, almost. James's eyes were a shocking blue, and Harry's were lime green.

Hermione gave a little sigh. She felt dazed after the day's events and a little lightheaded. James looked at her oddly, but dismissed it within his mind. 

"What happened to the poor girl? She looks terrible, a huge bruise on her forehead. Is she dazed? Are you feeling lightheaded dear?" The nurse fussed.

"Fell down the stairs of the North Tower." James informed her. The nurse clicked her tongue, and the look of worry glinted once more in James's eyes. "Madam, " he began thoughtfully, "This girl, she has Gryffindor's colors, and looks our age, but we've never seen her before. Have you?"

The nurse shook her head. "Take her to Professor McGonagall. I'm sure she knows." Madam Pomfrey waved her wand, and fed Hermione a sip of potion. "She needs to sleep. I'd like to keep her here for a night, but I suspect you five have things to do?" James nodded. 

On the way to the common room, James asked Hermione a question she couldn't- or wouldn't- answer.

"What's your name?"

"I'm uh-" She couldn't say her real name, Remus and Sirius would meet her later. They might remember her, and that would not do. "Um, I'm Marie uh, Johnson."

"That sounds American." Sirius remarked.

"Um, yeah. My parents are American, but I was born in England."

Remus smiled at Hermione, and she returned it warmly. Remus blushed, the grin still on his face.

"Moony's in love with the new girl!" exclaimed James, chuckling. Remus shrugged, but blushed even deeper. Hermione blushed too and walked a little slower so she and Remus could talk.

"Your family's American?" he inquired. 

Hermione looked confused for a second. "Wha- oh, yeah." She blushed. She hated sounding so stupid, least of all Remus, but she couldn't let him know who she was.

The two walked in silence until they reached the common room. Remus said the password, and they stepped inside. Hermione took a seat close to the fire. She was getting comfortable, when the thought struck her that she ought to tell Dumbledore about her dilemma. She'd tell him in the morning. Until then, she'd do a bit of studying. 

Hermione walked up to the girl's dorm, half expecting Lavender and Pavarti giggling away over some boy. Instead, a girl with shoulder length brown hair sat silent and cross-legged on her four poster. There was an open book in her lap. Hermione pulled a book out of her trunk (which had all of her stuff and was by the bed she slept in, in her own time.) and read about charms and transfiguration until it got dark. 

Hermione yawned. She glanced at her watch. The flashing numbers read 12:00. She yawned again, put her book in her trunk and got ready for bed.

*~*~*~*~ 

Hermione stretched as she woke up. She looked at the sleeping redhead in the bed beside her and gave a jolt. She suddenly remembered the previous day's events. 

She picked up her book and crept down stairs. Hermione sat in the arm chair closest to the blazing fire. She shivered as she noticed the mid-December snow flakes outside the red curtained window. Not long after Hermione became engrossed into her book, a voice came up close to her ear.

"How are you this fair morn?" Hermione turned to see Remus Lupin smiling at her. Hermione smiled back. 

"Just lovely, but a little cold. You?"

"Fine." Remus put his arm around the girl, warming her instantly. Hermione found herself feeling quite comfortable. 

A very sleepy looking James stepped down from the boy's staircase. "What's this I see?" he remarked, indicating to the couple on the chair. 

Both Hermione and Remus flushed scarlet. "I was erm-" Remus stuttered. Hermione grinned rather apologetically, and muttered about how she needed to change. She quickly disappeared up the girl's staircase.

"Moony, if you're in love with her, just say so. No one will mind, least of all Marie. She was enjoying you."

Disclaimer- I would love to own HP/co., but I don't, boo hoo. 

A/N- Please tell me how you like this, I enjoyed it writing it. This will probably be a Remus/Hermione fic. *grins* Y'all go on and review now! 


	2. Of Charms class, A meeting with Dumbledo...

A Twist in Time Part II

A/N- 2nd part to my ficcy. I kind of like this chapter, and I hope you will too. Here you are:

Dis- Sorry, I don't want to d it at the bottom. I own naught but the plot. I own Jenny Monte as well. Onward good sirs and gentle ladies, ONWARD! 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Later that day, in charms, the Gryffindors were learning about the _Fidelius_ spell.

"Who can tell me exactly what the _Fidelius _Spelldoes?" squeaked the midget of a teacher, Professor Flitwick. 

Hermione's hand shot straight into the air before she even thought about it. She knew the answer, like always. Everyone fell silent as a clearly ruffled Remus's hand raised slowly into the air. 

Flitwick adjusted his wire rimmed spectacles. "Someone other than our bright young Remus? Oh well, give it a go." He said, pointing his wand at Hermione.

"The _Fidelius_ charm is an immensely complex spell involving the magical concealment of a secret in a living soul. The information is hidden inside the chosen person, or secret keeper, and is henceforth impossible to find unless the secret keeper chooses to divulge it." Hermione recited.

"Correct." Replied the teacher. "Couldn't have said it better myself. The headmaster finds it necessary for you to learn this particular spell." He shot a nervous glance at James and his friends. "Everyone choose a partner. Think a thought, preferably a secret of sorts, and say it in your mind. Then recite the charm, Fidelius. Your partner should be able to read the thing you were thinking. Have your partner say the thing aloud, and it will no longer in the secret keeper's soul."

James raised his hand. "Sir, my partner is Lily, and she already knows every thing about me. She can read my thoughts sort of too."

Professor Flitwick's eyes twinkled. "No need to worry, I'm sure something will come to you."

Hermione found herself staring across the aisle at Remus. He looked a little pale, and his clear blue eyes seemed troubled. He was in the middle of a whispered conversation with James. James said something, and Remus nodded firmly.

"Hey Marie, would you like to be my partner?" Remus asked her. 

Hermione, suddenly remembering her new identity, replied "Sure." She racked her brains for something to tell Remus with out revealing too much. "I'll go first." Hermione pictured her words clearly in her mind_. Okay, Remus, I'm muggle born, my diary is under my mattress, don't go looking for it!_ Her thoughts had become stern. "_Fidelius_!"

Remus looked dreamily over everything for a second, then became himself again. "Okay, You're muggle born and your diary is under your mattress. Don't worry, I won't go look for it." A mischievous grin spread across his face. "My turn. And Marie, I know I've only known you for a short time, but I can't help trusting you.

A troubled look once again came across Remus's face. _Do not be afraid Marie, but I'm a werewolf_. "_Fide_-HEY!" Jenny Monte had accidentally trodden on Remus's foot. The last thing Hermione saw before passing out, was Jenny apologizing over and over to Remus for messing up his spell.

*~*~*~*~ (A/N- I'd love to end the chapter right here, but I'm not that evil)

Hermione groaned as she opened her eyes to the faces of the anxious marauders. Remus looked especially upset. "Wha-What happened?" She asked. 

"Jenny stepped on Remus's foot when he was trying to cast the spell. He said 'hey' interrupting the spell and causing it to backfire. The spell hit you, and you got knocked out. Madam Pomfrey says it was harmless, just a bit strong. I hope you'll be okay." James told her very quickly. "You've been out for a day."

Hermione would have liked to know how long she had been out, but wasn't listening to James when he told her. She was too busy staring at her hair. "Ah, James. Look at my hair. It's neon pink."

And so it was. James and Sirius found it hard not bust out laughing. Remus grinned, but didn't laugh. "Rather strong spell that was, and it turns your hair pink. Interesting. What was it again Remus? Fide-hey?" Sirius asked with a chuckle. 

Madam Pomfrey walked over to Hermione, looking a bit angry. "You all need to let my patient rest! Out please!" She turned to Hermione with a kindly expression. "I think there's a spell to turn your hair to normal. Don't worry." The nurse waved her wand. "_Finite Incantem_!" Nothing happened. "Okay, Hreis Browns!" Hermione's hair was still pink. "Um, okay, don't worry!" Madam Pomfrey tried a few more spells, all with the same effect: Nothing. "I think it's best if you just go on off to class. Um, on with you!"

Hermione got up, sighed, and ran off. Walking back to the common room, she realized that she didn't know the password. _Great Hermione, just Great. Oh well, I'll just go to Dumbledore's office to tell him. _Without really knowing where she was going, Hermione was in front of the stone gargoyle. "Lemon drop?" She muttered. The gargoyle sprang to life, and leapt out of the way. Hermione walked into the headmaster's office.

"Hello there Hermione." Said a voice.

Hermione spun around. "You know who I am?" she asked, thinking no one did.

"Yes, Hermione, I know who you are. I also know that you are from another time period. Please do not interrupt. I can not ell you what to do, but I can push you in the right direction. Do you know how you got here Hermione?"

Hermione silent for a minuet. "The time-turner? It shattered though…"

"It shattered? Oh, this changes things drastically. You must have the original time-turner to go back. Hm, there might be one other way…" The headmaster sat in silence, thinking. Hermione wondered how she would get back. Before she could stop herself, a few tears made their way down Hermione's cheeks. She wanted to go home to her friends and family, but she would miss the friends she had already made here, James, Sirius, Lily, Jenny, and especially Remus. 

"Hermione, I trust you will find away home yourself. Remember, you can not change the past, but you can help change the future." With that, the headmaster ushered Hermione out of his office. 

Hermione walked to the library in a very confused state. She sat down at a table, and summoned a book on time travel. She flipped through it, half thinking someone was watching her. Sure enough, when she looked up, Remus was there, smiling like always. 

Hermione looked into his eyes, and he looked into hers. They moved closer and closer, pulled by some unknown force. They leaned closer and closer… Remus kissed her gently, and Hermione returned it. They sat, unaware of anyone but themselves. They were lost in their own little world.

It was a full two minuets before they broke apart. "Wow." Hermione breathed. Remus gave a small smile, and pulled her back.

"Trying to win the record for most time without breathing in a kiss Remmy dear?" 

Remus blushed as Sirius walked up behind the couple. Hermione hid the book under the table, not wanting either boy to know what she was up to. "No, um-" Remus replied.

"No, you were just kissing. Okay, I'll leave you too it then." He walked out of their section, giving Remus a knowing wink.

Hermione was pulled deep inside of her emotions. One side said 'kiss him, again, he's hot!' While the other said 'Don't, he'll see you later on in life.' The 'kiss him!' side won out, and Hermione was drowning in the sweet taste of her love's lips. After they finially broke apart, Hermione began to cry.

"Marie? What's the matter? Are you okay?" Remus asked, sounding alarmed.

Hermione sniffled. "I'm fine. Come on, let's go back to the common room. I have to study." She stood up, taking the book with her. She made no effort to wipe away the tears that ran down her cheeks like rain. Remus gently wiped them away, and gathered her in a hug. Hermione let her head fall against his chest. She felt so warm, so-safe. She had never felt this way before. 

The two made there way into the common room, Remus with his arm around Hermione's shoulder. As they entered, the room fell silent. 

"James and Lily aren't the only couple any more." Said a voice with a chuckle. 

A/N- Is that a cliffie? *evil laugh* I would like to thank Aviana, my first reviewer. *get's all teary* Thank you!

Anyway, I hope you liked this next installment. When I get a significant number of reviews, I'll continue.

To come: We will find out how to turn Hermione's hair from pink, Sirius plays a joke, we meet Snape, and a few surprises too!


	3. Of apperation, mystery and dissapearence

A Twist In Time Part III

Disclaimer- I own Jenny/the plot. Everything else belongs to Rowling.

I decided to put this up even though only one person reviewed. (*glare*) Thanks Aviana. Hope you enjoy this, I like writing it.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"James and Lily aren't the only couple any more," said a voice with a chuckle.

"Sirius-" Hermione protested. He ignored her. "We're not-" Remus put a finger to her lips.

"Ah, but we are." He gathered her in another hug. She accepted it gratefully, but when he finally let her go, Hermione raced up the stairs to the girl's dorms, wiping tears from her eyes.

"What's gotten into her?" Remus asked James.

*~*~*~*~

Hermione crawled onto her bed, the hangings drawn. She put her face in her pillow and sobbed. A redhead, Lily Evans came up to her. She pulled back the hangings a little and looked at Hermione for a second.

"Marie? What's the matter?" she asked. 

Hermione pulled her face from the pillow. Her eyes were red and shining with tears. "I know Remus loves me, but I can't love him back! I can't tell you why, I just can't love him like he does me. If I tell him, it will break his heart!" Hermione cried. Lily patted her back.

"There, there. It will be alright. I know you feel you can't tell Remus. You have to tell him some time, or it will just be harder, and he will be even more upset." Lily sat down on the bed next to her. 

Hermione nodded. She sniffled and wiped her eyes. "Thanks Lily." She whispered. "If you don't mind, I'd like to get back to my book." Lily nodded and went back to her own bed. She gave Hermione a smile, and she suddenly felt that maybe everything would be okay. 

Hermione pulled out her time-travel book and began to read. Her finger paused at the top of a likely looking page.

__

Time-Travel has long been a part of the wizarding world. The most common thing used is a device called the time-turner. Some can go back only hours, others years. To get back to the present, one must have the original time-turner. With out the time-turner, there is only one other way to return. This spell is a very complex spell called the 

Hermione cursed under her breath. Just as she was on the verge of finding out how to get home, the page in the book had to be torn in half. Just her luck. She half-glanced at her watch and gasped. She Transfiguration in about three minuets!

She grabbed her wand, the time-travel book, and her Transfiguration book, and sped out of the room.

"Sorry I'm late professor, I-" She broke off, noticing all of the eyes staring. She slipped into her chair, blushing deeply. 

"As I was saying, Today, we are going to do our apparition test. You are to get in a group of five, and follow me. We need to be off Hogwarts grounds to do this." Professor McGonagall announced. Her eyes narrowed. "There will be no funny business, understood Mr. Potter, Mr. Black, and Mr. Lupin?" They nodded amid broad grins. James moved automatically next to Lily, and Remus, Sirius, and Hermione followed. McGonagall stood up and waited by the door for everyone.

The group of marauders plus Hermione walked out the door near the entrance of the school. Hermione shivered and Remus wrapped her in a warming hug. Hermione nestled herself into Remus's arms, feeling perfectly comfortable. The professor clicked her tongue disapprovingly, but continued with the class.

"You all know the spell is _Apparitio_. The destination point is inside the Three Broomsticks. I trust you all know what to do?" Her eyes flashed. She glared at Peter and his group.

James stepped backwards from the huddled group. "I'll go first. _Apparitio_!" He disappeared with a pop. Hermione had the sudden feeling that he had done it right.

Sirius stepped back next. "_Apparitio_!" He also disappeared with a faint pop. Lily went after Sirius, and then it was just Remus and Hermione.

"Remus," she whispered, suddenly panic stricken. "what do I do?"

"Just picture the point in your head and say the spell. Nothing to it. You go before me. " Remus told her. _Nothing to it._ She told herself. She pictured the Three Broomsticks in her head. 

"_Apparitio_!" With a pop, Hermione was suddenly at the pub. She looked around at the rest of the class sitting around various tables. Hermione walked over to one where the rest of her group sat, talking in whispers.

"I'm telling you, she was bawling!"

"What did he do? I said that you and James weren't the only couple, she said we weren't a couple and he told her they were. Then she ran to her dorm."

She has something to tell Remus, but I can't do it for her. She'll tell him in her own time- oh, hello Marie. Where's Remus? Should be here by now." Lily rubbed her hand together. Even with the heating spells, it was cold in the little restaurant. 

Hermione didn't answer, but simply glared. She had heard what they said, and she had half a mind to tell them. They didn't need to be prying into her business. Good thing Remus wasn't there. If he was trying to find out more about her, she would break off with him faster than you can say 'time-turner'. He could just ask… But he wasn't there, the others were.

"Since when do you find it fitting to talk about my private life with out me here to tell you off about talking about me, and probably others, behind my back?" she gave a cough that sounded oddly like Snape. 

The others were silent. Suddenly, there was a pop, and Professor McGonagall appeared in the middle of everyone. James looked around, and not seeing Remus, spoke up. 

"Professor, Remus isn't here!"

A/N- I have the power to end right here! Anyway, I have to go to school in about twenty minuets, and I thought I would work on my MST. Hope you like.

Okay, so we don't meet Snape and play a joke, but we will next chapter. Plus we find out where poor Remmy is.

I'm still looking for a beta, and I'm still available. The address is breeanna10@home.com. If you just want to talk (over email) you can drop me a line. Well, bye now!

Your friend, Tiger Lily


	4. Of potions, pranks and a secret

A Twist in Time Part IV

Hi! I hope you like this part, I've been busy. Enjoy!

Dis- I own a Michelle Branch CD and some gel pens, but that's about it. Nope, I don't own the chars.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Professor, Remus isn't here!"

McGonagall's eyes narrowed, but you could tell she was worried. "It's probably a case of ending up at the wrong place. Do _try_ not to wreck utter havoc on the poor citizens of this town." With that, the professor disappeared with a pop.

James was grinning, the argument forgotten. "It wouldn't be _utter _havoc." He pointed his wand at an innocent passerby. He muttered a few choice words and chuckled as the stranger's hair went from jet black to neon green. The group had to choke back giggles as the man looked oddly at his friend, who had begun to laugh at him.

"Potter!" McGonagall had returned with a pale looking Remus beside her. "Turn that poor man's hair back this instant, or I shall have to take points."

James put on a look of innocence. "Why me Professor?" McGonagall glared at him, so he turned the man's hair back to normal. The stranger smiled at him good-naturally and bid him goodbye as the class trooped back to the school.

"Where were you Remus?" Sirius asked. Remus paled. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah…Dark wizards, curses." Remus mumbled before he passed out.

*~*~*~*~

"Remus? Remmy, are you there?" came a voice. Remus's eyes flew open and he stared into the face of James. Remus glared at him and sat up.

"Good afternoon. What happened?"

"Well, we were taking our apparition test. We all got it right and were at the Three Broomsticks. When you never showed up, McGonagall went to go find you. When we were walking up to the castle, and Sirius asked you where you ended up. You got all pale, said something about dark wizards and curses, and passed out. McGonagall conjured a stretcher and floated you up here." James told him.

"Oh." Remus got very quiet. "I failed didn't I?"

James looked uncomfortable. "Yeah, " He looked at his friend's downtrodden face. "But with all of your other good grades, it won't make any difference at all!" he added quickly.

Until now, Hermione (A.K.A. Marie) had looked on silently. She spoke up. "We've got potions next, and we need to get going." She said softly. Remus groaned.

"Oh fine!" He grabbed his books and walked out of the door to the hospital wing.

The group slid in to the class room and Severus Snape shot them a glare. Hermione took out her book and gasped slightly. Instead of Professor Snape at the front of the class, there was a tall, jolly looking witch. "If you would kindly open your books to page ninety-four and work on the dizziness potion. Afterwards, we will find a lovely person to test the potion on." She paused. "Miss Johnson, I'm not an animal at the zoo, you don't need to goggle at me."

Hermione blushed. She had been staring at the teacher with an odd look in her eyes. She wasn't uses to having a potions teacher that was- well, nice.

Hermione paired up with Remus, James with Lily and Sirius with Jenny. They sat in that order across the row. Peter was on the other side of the dungeon with a girl Hermione had never seen before. Hermione had to cover up a giggle as she noticed Lily and James were staring at each other more than working on the potion. Typical teenager. Professor Kames (the teacher) noticed and told them off for it.

Hermione started to cut up her daisy roots. Remus looked very uncomfortable, and Hermione asked him what was wrong.

"After Dinner, could you meet me in the library? I've got to tell you something." He told her. Hermione shrugged and nodded.

Hermione added a few more ingredients to the cauldron and left it to simmer. She glanced out at the clear sky with the drifting clouds. It was such a pretty sight, Hermione wished she could be out there, feeling the warm sun on her face. She mentally shook herself and turned her attention to Professor Kames.

"Everyone's potion should be ready. I need two testers. Hm, Miss Johnson and-" she began. James pointed his wand at Snape from under the table and muttered something. Snape's hand shot in the air like a rocket, and James covered up his laugh with a cough.

"Why Mr. Snape, I'm impressed! You can be my other victem-er, tester." Professor Kames told Severus. He scowled and shot a water boiling glare in James's direction.

Snape and Hermione made their way to the front of the classroom. Hermione was a bit shaken if truth be told. She sent a pleading look at the marauders, but they didn't do anything.

"The potion should be ready now. It has been diluted so as not to harm anyone. If everyone would bring up one milliliter of their potion, we can test it." The teacher announced. There was a rush for vials, and soon twenty-three little bottles stood in a row. Professor Kames poured them into two glasses, and handed them to Hermione and Snape. "Bottoms up!"

Hermione downed the eleven and a half milliliters of dizziness potion, and felt its affects almost instantly.

She noticed Snape. He was holding on to a desk for support, but he was okay. Hermione however, was not. She clutched a desk in the front row, trying to keep standing. She sank to her knees, her head in her hands. Her world was spinning out of control. Hermione did all she could to stop it.

"Pettigrew, it was yours wasn't it? You didn't add enough water!" Hermione heard the teacher shout before she fainted dead away.

*~*~*~*~

"Everything seems to happen to you, doesn't it?" commented a soft voice from somewhere above Hermione. She opened her eyes and looked into the watery blue eyes of Remus. "Anyway, now that we're alone, I have something to tell you." He paused, thinking. "I'm- I'm a w-w-werewolf." There, he had said it.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Okay, that's a rap. Hope you like, bye now!

Your friend, Tiger Lily

P. S. I STILL need a beta! I'm beta-ing someone, but I'm still available. Whether you need a beta or want to be one, email me at breeanna10@home.com


	5. Of a night in shining armor, a deatheate...

A Twist In Time Part V

Hi y'all? How are you? I'm good! Thanks all that reviewed, be sure to check out my other fics! I know it's been a while. The last time I tried to update, it wouldn't work, so here you go!

Dis- Still own the CD and the gel pens, but I own a Harry Potter book too. JK owns the chars in this lovely story. Aren't I modest?

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"I'm a W-w-werewolf."

Hermione had no idea how to respond to this. She knew of course, but to tell her when he only knew her for a few days must mean he really trusted her. She closed her mouth after she realized that it was hanging open. She was silent.

"If you hate me, I'll understand." Remus mumbled. He looked at his knees.

"N-no, I don't hate you!" Hermione managed to stutter. She looked into his eyes. "Remus, I've got to tell you something." The boy looked up. "I can't- You can't- We can't- It's not you it's me."

Remus looked as if someone has punched him in the stomach. He paled, just a little and stood up. "Marie, why? I thought you were happy with me." He sighed. "Is there another guy?"

Hermione nodded slowly. She looked back into Remus's watery blue eyes. The tears filling her eyes spilt over. "Remus, I'm so sorry." She whispered as she sped out of the room.

*~*~*~*~

Hermione had no idea where she was running, just that she was. Her tears blinded her vision. She half noticed that she was no longer in the castle, but after that, she had no idea.

"Marie!" called a gruff voice. It sounded like Hagrid, but Hermione ignored it. She kept running until she reached the forbidden forest. She stopped by one of the many trees and collapsed. She sat in a ball, shaking and sobbing. She was vaguely aware of someone running towards her, but she didn't pay attention to it.

Soon Hermione's sobs softened. She stopped crying but she was still shaking. Her eyes closed, and she fell asleep from sheer exhaustion. 

*~*~*~*~

Hermione woke up to a figure in billowing navy robes. The figure's hood was up, so Hermione had no way to tell who it was. As she lifted her hand to scratch a bug bite, she found that she was bound in ropes. _Damn!_ She thought. _Just great!_

"Ah, Miss Johnson. Or should I say Miss Granger?" The figure said when he noticed Hermione was awake.

"How did you know about that?" Hermione cried. Did anyone else know?

"That is about to become the least of your worries. No matter, I shall soon be rid of you." The figure pointed his wand at the tree that Hermione was tied to. "Avada-"

"Don't you dare!"

Remus J. Lupin came running to the spot where Hermione was tied. He quickly undid the ropes and she was free! She stood up and wobbled just a tad.

"Run, now! That way!" Remus whispered to her. As she took off running, the figure pointed his wand. Before Remus could stun him, the figure yelled a spell and Hermione slumped to the ground.

Taken over by a boiling rage, Remus shot every curse and hex he could think of at the figure. Every minuet Remus waited, although he didn't know it, more and more energy drained from Hermione's limp form. Finally after what seemed to be an endless stretch of time, the figure collapsed. Remus pointed his wand once more at his opponent, ("_Mobicorpus_!") floated him over to Hermione, lifted her up in his arms, and made his way toward the castle.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

A/N- I know, a bit short. You'll live. Hope you enjoyed this next installment, and Sorry it took so long. They decided to make this week exam week *groan* Yuck, pure merciless torture in the form of Algebra. Yuck. As always, read and review.

~Your friend Tiger Lily (No! Please! If you let me out of the asylum, I'll stay away from my computer! No, not really. Then I'd have to disappoint my adoring fans- (readers- What fans? Me- SHUT UP! YOU READERS ARE REALLY STARTING TO GET ON MY NERVES WITH THAT! Readers- *back away*)-and you know how I'd hate that.)


	6. Of evil, good, and a strange land called...

A Twist In Time Part VI

Here you are, part six. Hope you enjoy. 

Dis- I learned I poem! Wanna hear? Good. Daisies are pretty, roses are too. I don't own Harry Potter, so you can't sue! :P

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"What happened?!" Madam Pomfrey screeched as Remus floated in the deatheater and carried the limp Hermione in his arms.

"Um-" he replied, not sure what to say. "Marie ran away when I told her about- my condition. I found her out in the forest tied to a tree about to be Avada Kadaveraed. I kinda hexed the deatheater, but he knocked Marie out." He laid Hermione on the bed, worry lines creasing his face.

Madam Pomfrey waved her wand over the limp body, trying to find out what was wrong.

*~*~*~*~

__

"Hermione?" A voice whispered. She didn't stir. "Hermione." The voice whispered a little louder. After what seemed like hours and may well have been, Hermione's eyes fluttered open.

"Where am I?" she asked. She sure wasn't at Hogwarts, she knew that. She looked around. They were in some sort of forest, with purple and red trees. Questions raced through her mind at the speed of light.

"This is the land of energy." The voice replied. "I know you are wondering who I am. You may know me as Rei. I am the keeper of lost energy."

"Why am I here?" Hermione asked, thoroughly confused.

"You have either been hit with an energy-draining curse, or you are in some sort of coma fighting for your life back on Earth." Rei told her.

"But-How can I be in two places at once? It's not possible!" Hermione cried, all her principals of logic destroyed. 

"You're not. Your body is on Earth. Your conscience, your energy is here." Rei replied with a sigh. A pop sounded, and a picture filled the air. Hermione herself lay in a bed, the worried looking marauders plus Lily and Madam Pomfrey crowded around. Hermione's skin was pale and her cinnamon eyes closed.

Hermione gave a sigh as a strong pang of loneliness hit her. She found herself wishing desperately not only to be on Earth, but in her own time. She found herself thinking, Why Me_?_

"Don't let it get you down. You'll get back. All you have to do is-" Rei began. She stopped in mid-sentence as her scream tore through the land.

"It's not that easy." Came the sound of an icy voice. "Hello Hermione. Remember me? I was just about to finish you off, when your stupid boyfriend came to save you. He knocked me out with a damn energy-draining curse right after I hit you with the same one. "

"Who are you?" Hermione asked, a dangerous tone in her voice. She couldn't see herself, but if she could, she'd be afraid. In fact, she'd be running as fast as she could in the other direction.

"You don't recognize me?" the icy voice asked, pretending to be hurt. "Maybe this will refresh your memory." There was a pop, and a picture, another one, filled the forest of energy. 

Hermione gasped as she saw the picture. She knew who that was! She recognized the eyes, the hair. She had seen him too many times in 1981. It was none other than Peter Pettigrew, a.k.a. Wormtail.

"You!" She growled, anger shaking her voice.

"Me!" mocked Pettigrew. He laughed evilly, whispering an incantation under his breath. There was a pop, and the picture of Hermione filled the air. The physical one on Earth suddenly stood up, eyes still closed. Hermione's energy could see Madam Pomfrey and Remus yelling for her to lie back down. Unfortunately, the picture had no sound. Earth-Hermione ignored the two and continued walking. She walked to Professor Dumbledore's office. She raised a wand, and Pettigrew got ready to say the spell, but Rei was faster.

Rei mumbled a spell with the last of her- well- energy. "Cast out the evil, return the good. Be faster, be faster, than anyone could." 

Pettigrew's yell shook the trees of the land. Then- silence. Hermione knew that Rei was gone, the last of her used on the spell. She was completely alone.

Hermione noticed a light blue mist swirling around her. It blocked her vision, impaired her hearing. Then just black. No sound, no color. Just black.

~*~*~*~*

"I just saw her move!"

"Really?" 

"Yes!"

Hermione's eye's fluttered open. Madam Pomfrey, Professor Dumbledore, the marauders (minus Peter), and Lily stood over her on the floor of Dumbledore's office. She sat up, with her back against the desk. "What happened?"

Remus told her the story. "You ran off into the forest and fell asleep. When you woke up, you were tied to a tree, about to be murdered. Then I- " here, a huge smile was plastered on his face, "-knocked the deatheater out. He knocked you out with an energy draining curse, the same one I hit him with. I carried you up here. Then you stood up and walked away."

Dumbledore picked up from there. "You walked in here, probably sleepwalking, that curse can do that to you, and looked ready to cast a spell. Then you just- crumpled."

"Then I woke up here…" Hermione mumbled. "Who was the deatheater?" She asked louder.

"Peter" Sirius told her, glancing at the floor.

Hi Everyone! Sorry this took so long, I had the most terrible case of writer's block, and then I was away from my computer… Anyway, there you go, enjoy!


	7. Of love, a prank and Christmas day

A Twist In Time Part VII

Hi, me again. Ya know, there's a reason seven is my favorite number. Guys, I am so sorry. I totally forgot this story and was about to give up on it when an email came to me and told me to get my butt into high gear. So, Iris, thanks for the dose of reality (that's also a story BTW, and a very good one at that.) and the motivation to get this show on the road. Once again, thanks Iris. 

Disclaimer- Crayons are colorful, flowers are too, and I don't own Harry Potter, so you can't sue! :-P

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Sirius looked at the floor. "Peter."

Hermione of course was not surprised. She already knew this. Madam Pomfrey cleared her throat suddenly as an indication that Hermione needed to go back to the hospital wing. Hermione nodded and started to stand up. The marauders bid her goodbye and went back to the common room, mostly to plan their next big trick on the Slytherins. Hermione went to the hospital wing and Madam Pomfrey gave her a dreamless sleep potion.

~*~*~*~*~

On Christmas Eve a few weeks later, Lily, Hermione and the marauders were all curled up on the chairs in front of the fire in the Gryffindor common room. James and Lily were sitting together (naturally) as were Remus and Hermione. Although Hermione had told him they couldn't be a couple, they agreed just to be really good friends. Remus still liked her, and she liked him (a lot I might add) but if she fell in love with him, he would remember her, and things would be very confusing. Especially if she just disappeared one day. No, it was better if he just forgot about her.

The clock in the corner ticked with every passing minuet. Hermione found herself (once again) wishing desperately to go home to her own time. If she were home, instead of sitting with Remus, she would be sitting with Harry. She missed him so much sometimes, it was almost unbearable. 

It was 11:30, in a half an hour it would be midnight, and Christmas day. The Gryffindor gang (as Hermione had come to label them) was planning to stay up until Christmas Day and listen for the Slytherins' screams when they saw the horrible trick the marauders had played on them. They had bewitched all of their Christmas decorations to turn red and gold the moment the clock struck twelve.

Hermione snuggled down in the chair next to Remus. Although she would be glad be home, maybe this time wasn't so bad after all. Just maybe.

James grinned. It was 11:59. "Five, four, three, two, one-" he counted.

"POTTER, BLACK, YOU'RE GOING TO GET IT!!" came a scream that could be heard throughout the castle. Sirius and James stood up and bowed. Lily giggled and Hermione smiled. James sat back down and gently kissed Lily on the lips. Then he dug something out of his pocket and kneeled down. He took Lily's hand and said,

"Lily, you are the one thing I understand in my life. When life got topsy-turvy, and I didn't know where to turn, I knew I could always confide in you. You are my one true love, and I want us to stay together forever and ever. So Lily-" he opened the tiny box her held and in it sparkled a beautiful ring. "Will you marry me?"

Lily gasped. "Oh James…" she breathed. "of course I will!" James stood up and kissed her again. Sirius wrinkled his nose.

"Get a room you two!" he joked, laughing. "Congratulations Lily, he's perfect for you."

"That reminds me." Remus said, standing. He also pulled a box out of his pocket. He opened it and Hermione also gasped.

"Remus, its beautiful, but what is it for?" she asked.

"I know we can't really be a couple, but after Hogwarts, I want you to always remember me. So here's a little something to remember me by. It's a promise ring." Remus replied. Hermione jumped up and hugged him. She whispered in his ear,

"Thanks Remus, I love it. I'll never forget you." And she wouldn't. He slipped it on her finger and kissed her on the cheek. Sirius looked at his two best friends with a sigh.

"Look at that. Wittle Jamsie and wittle Remmy are growing up so fast!" he joked, grinning widely. Hermione smiled, but couldn't help but think she wanted to be like James and Lily. To have their- connection. She almost wished she could stay in this time forever. Remus was no nice, she wished she really could be his girlfriend, or even his fiancé. 

She settled back on the couch, and Remus snuggled up next to her. There they fell asleep, her wrapped up in his arms.

A/N II- ok, short chapter, I know, but it's a start. If you want longer chapters or want them sooner, please leave reviews!!


	8. Of More Christmas, a Ball, and Something...

A Twist In Time Part VIII

Hi all, it's me again. I've decided to have a mailing list. If you want to be notified when a new chapter is up, leave your email on your review.

I have decided that this story won't be too much longer, ten chapters maybe. If you REALLY want, I'll write a sequel, 

Anyway, here is a new chapter. Onward good sirs and gentle ladies, onward!

Disclaimers- I own nothing but the plot and a couple of original characters. Those are mine, all mine!! *the men in white coats cart Tiger Lily off to St. Mungo's*

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The next morning, everyone slept in and opened their presents at around ten o'clock. Hermione got a bag of candy from Lily, a few pranks from Sirius and James and a diamond bracelet and necklace from Remus. They stopped by the kitchen for a sandwich and did mostly nothing the whole day. At five they all went to the Christmas feast and at six, they went back to their dorms to get ready for the Christmas ball. 

"Lily, do you know who Sirius is going with?" Hermione asked with a huge grin. She was going with Remus, naturally, and Lily was going with James.

" I think Sirius is going with some Ravenclaw girl. He told me, but I don't remember her name." Lily replied. 

"Oh." Hermione opened her closet door and riffled through her dress robes. She still had the periwinkle one from fourth year, but it had an enlargement charm on it. Then there was a soft lavender colored one. She decided to go with the lavender one. She slipped it on and walked around the room. It rippled gently when she walked and she knew Remus would love it.

She twisted her hair into an elegant bun and taped it with her wand to make it shine in the light. Then she put on some makeup. An hour later, she was ready. She and Lily walked down the stairs into the waiting arms of Remus and James. Remus gently kissed Hermione's hand, and looked up at her with a smile. Then he led her to the Great Hall.

The first few songs were rather fast. Hermione talked and joked with the gang and drank some punch (how typical). Then, during a slow song, Remus asked her to dance. She accepted at once and the two twirled around the dance floor. 

She rested her head on Remus's shoulder, and looked up into his eyes. His eyes were big and brown and you could tell what he was thinking by looking into them. For a moment, the world seemed to stop and all that mattered was the connection between them. But then Hermione remembered Harry and all the people in her own time. Her eyes filled with tears and she broke away from Remus. She ran out of the Great Hall and out of the huge wooden double doors that led onto the grounds.

Remus dashed after her, hoping she wouldn't do anything stupid.

(A/N- I should stop here, I really should, but I really do need longer chapters. So I'll continue.)

He found her in the courtyard, on her knees, sobbing. He walked up behind her and laid a hand on her shoulder. "Marie?" he asked.

"Remus!" she gasped. "Remus, no, please! I told you, we can't do this! I can't be your girlfriend!"

"Marie, we could! We could keep it a secret! No one would ever find out! The other guy will never know!" he replied.

"No Remus, I can't do that! We'd both be living a lie and it would destroy us! Besides-" Hermione broke off, staring at Remus. His body was lengthening rapidly and fur was beginning to sprout along his arms and legs. She looked up and the sky. A full moon shimmered and sparkled.

She backed away, her face paling. Remus grinned an evil wolfish grin and flexed a single clawed paw. Hermione sank to the ground and crawled backwards, nearing a large tree. She stood up against it. Remus neared her about to sink his teeth into her neck when a stag came bounding out of the forest behind her. He leapt in front of Hermione and pushed Remus back with his antlers. The two fought, yet neither one hurting each other. Finally, Remus laid down on the ground panting. It was a sign of defeat. The stag transformed into James who asked if she was alright.

"I'm fine…" she whispered and fainted.

Yeah yeah yeah, I know it's another short chapter, but I love cliff hangers. If it makes you all feel any better, I'm going to update another chapter soon. I'm already writing it. 

**__**

EVERYONE READ THIS!!!!

Ok, I need a vote. I have the perfect idea for this fic, but I want to know what you all think. Ok, here's the idea. Hermione was sent into the past to fix a fatal error- The death of the Potters. Then the sequel could be how Harry's life is and how it isn't so great. Things are drastically out of balance. So the sequel is how Hermione and Harry team up and put things right. So write in your review what you think. Thank you ahead of time- (Haha, see my pun?)

~Tiger Lily~


	9. Of Revelations, A Staff Meeting, and an ...

A Twist In Time Part IX

Didn't I just say I had another chapter? Well, that's what you get when you don't believe me. Currently, I have no idea how to get Hermione home, so if it's a while before the next chapter takes a while, don't worry, I will get it up.

Ok, you obviously like my idea, so 

Disclaimer- I own that Ravenclaw, Jenny, The potions teacher, and a few other select characters. Plus, I own the plot. But I don't own the Harry Potter people. *sighs* Too bad, that would be nice.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Hermione woke up in the hospital wing a few hours later with Remus Lupin sleeping peacefully In the next bed. In a blocked off and heavily enchanted area sat Peter Pettigrew, the deatheater that almost cost Hermione her life. She sat up and looked around her. 

Madam Pomfrey came bustling over. "I see you're awake." She said. "You seem to be alright, you can leave."

Hermione swung her legs over the side of the bed and stood up. She was tired, there was no denying that, but she needed to make a trip to the library before she could take a nice long sleep.

The library was completely devoid of any people, save Madam Pinch and Hermoine. Hermione didn't think anything of it and began looking through the many books in the vast room. She found a seemingly useful one and sat down to read it.

__

One way of time travel is through a channeler. Very few witches and wizards have this talent. If the channeler so chooses, they can send others or themselves backwards or forwards in time. A time turner is required to make the first trip, but not back to the original time. The only way to get back to the appropriate time is if the channeler sends the time traveler back. Often this is done so the time traveler can fix a mortal mistake…

Hermione closed the book and stared into space thoughtfully. If it was a channeler who sent her to this time, was it because she needed to fix something? If so, what did she need to fix, and why did the channeler pick her? She decided to dwell on it some more later, because she was tired and a long nap was next on her agenda.

On her way to the dorm, she met up with James, Lily and Sirius. "Hey guys." She greeted them. James nodded at her, not really paying attention, but 'talking' to Lily. 

"Hi." Sirius replied. Hermione opened her mouth to say something, but was cut off by Minerva McGonagall's magically magnified voice ringing through the halls.

"All staff please report to the Staff room. That is all." James looked at Sirius, who grinned and nodded. He looked at Lily who firmly shook her head. Sirius looked at Hermione who looked back at him with a puzzled expression. 

"We're going to spy on the staff meeting, wanna come?" Sirius asked her. Hermione contemplated it in her mind. She would like to go and find out why they needed a meeting. It was probably boring stuff, grades and things, but still. 

"Alright." She replied and slipped under the invisibility cloak with the two boys. It was a bit difficult as the cloak was only made for one person, but they made it too the staff room where the staff were talking in hushed voices. Hermione could only just make out what they were saying.

"How could he have gotten out? They were a great many enchantments on his ward!" Professor Flitwick was saying.

"That's what we don't know! We have his wand, he couldn't have used magic." Sprout replied.

"There's always wandless magic…" Kames suggested.

"Surely you know how difficult that is to control! Pettigrew wasn't exactly the best student we've had." McGonagall said with an exasperated tone.

"Its still a possibility."

"True."

"Still, you have to admit, his escape is very puzzling."

Hermione let the conversation sink in. The teacher's were right, it was very puzzling. 

James spoke the words that had been spinning around in Hermione's head.

"Peter's escaped."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

You didn't think I'd let Peter be captured now did you? That would ruin the whole plot! I would like to Thank all of my reviewers for, well, reviewing. (these are for chapter 8 by the way)

****

Sasseesam- Like I told you earlier, yeah, I thought of that. In fact, that was my original plot line, and now I'm going to stick with it.

****

Animegirl-Mika- That would be a good idea, it's cute.

****

Tanny- Thanks! Here's more!

****

TersaMarie- Thanks! And yeah, it is a lot easier said then done. I try, I really do! It's just that my muses haven't been cooperating lately. *glares at muses*

****

Teigra- Thanks!


	10. Letting it all sink in

A Twist in Time Part X

Hiya once again! 

Guys, I am so sorry this has not been updated in a long loooooong time. I had the most horrible case of writers block, I still have it as a matter of fact. L Poor me. 

GUESS WHAT EVERYONE! (everyone- what?) MY MUSES ARE BACK! Yup, wanna meet them? Their twins. (everyone- sure…) Ok, this is Cassopia- *points to a girl with long black hair who is tall and slender who waves sarcastically* and Venus *points to a girl with blonde hair down to her waist sparkling blue eyes. She is tall and thin too. She waves energetically.* Cassopia doesn't like any body and Venus gets on her nerves. She's too serious. (Cassopia I mean.) Venus is the fun twin who is usually way hyper. Sometimes they interrupt my author's notes, so you'll get to hear from them.

****

Anyway, on with the story. _Yeah, what Cassopia said. _Yeah, what Venus said. But first, the disclaimer. **_I hate those. _**Doesn't everyone…

Disclaimer- Puppies are cuddly, my kitten is too, I don't own Harry Potter, so you can't sue!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"_Peter's escaped."_

Hermione let the effect of those words sink in. She turned to James. "Come on, lets go back to the common room."

"Alright."

But before they could go back, McGonagall's voice broke through the stillness. "All students please report to their common rooms at once. Thank you." The staff had come to their senses at last, realizing Peter could be dangerous. The trio turned and, making sure no one could see them, slid the invisibility cloak off.

"Miss Johnson, Mr. Potter, Mr. Black, what are you three doing out here right in front of the staff room?" Professor McGonagall asked the three. She eyes the cloak in James' hand.

"Erm-" James began.

"Uh…" Stuttered Sirius.

"We were just on our way from the library." Hermione said. Inside, she marveled at herself. She, Hermione Granger, model student and resident know it all, was lying to a teacher. What was she coming to?

McGonagall raised an eyebrow, but didn't say anything. Hermione smiled at her and nudged James in the side. She flashed another grin, and dragged Sirius and James with her on the way the to common room. (A/N- Did that make sense?)

Inside the common room, Hermione fell into a chair. She signed and ran a hand through her bushy brown hair. "You guys really have to work on your lying skills."

Lily turned from where she was leaning on James to look at Hermione. "What?"

"Um, we had a little run in with McGonagall at-where we went." James interjected before Hermione could say anything.

"Uh huh. Is Remus still in the hospital wing?"

"Yep, he'll be there a few more days."

"Oh."

There was a pause. No one knew quite what to say. Hermione was looking through the book she had picked up earlier. There wasn't much useful information, only to let the channeler decide when he or she wanted to send her to her own time.

Suddenly, it hit her. What she had to do. And she knew Harry would love her for it. But messing with time was dangerous.

"James, Lily? Can I talk to you? Alone?"

(A/N- I should SO stop here, but It's been such a long time. I should give you all a little bit more

At least I'm giving you a little suspense.

Do you like this?

I should do more chapters like this.

No?

Alright.

Here's the story.

5

4

3

2

1)

"Sure." They both replied, albeit looking a little confused. They followed Hermione into the girl's dormitory, which was deserted. (How convenient.)

"Alright, there are some things I have to tell you. About your future." Hermione began.

Lily sank down onto a bed, on James' lap. "How would you know about our future? You haven't even been here that long! You drop out of nowhere like a sack of potatoes, get all chummy with us, butter up Remus then drop him. That was probably because you like to watch people getting hurt. And now you know our future? How do we know you're not a-a-a follower of HIM? A-a-death eater?"

Hermione turned to glare at Lily. "Firstly, I would have a dark mark if I was a death eater." She slid up the sleeves of her robes to show the two her smooth, pale, dark mark-less arms. "Secondly, I am not 'buttering up Remus' as you say. I can't help it he likes me and I like him! Besides, I told you, I can't be in love with him. That is not to hurt him, that is so he doesn't get hurt! Thirdly, I know what's going to happen because-" here she gulped and looked at them nervously.

"I'm from the future."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Ooh, a cliffie! What are James and Lily's reaction's going to be? Will they believe her? You shall just have to wait and see! Remember to review!

~Tiger Lily


	11. The telling of the tale

A Twist In Time Part XI

Hi! _Hi! _**Hi. **Aww, Cassopia, cheer up before I get a new muse! ***Grumbles* **Anyway, for the record, After I am done, I will make a big list and thank every single person who reviewed. This list WILL be updated from time to time so If you review after the last chapter gets put up, you will prolly be added. Unless its like years after or I've died or something. **How cheery. **I know.

70 reviews? 70? *Jumps up at down shrieking while the muses look at her oddly* Aw sod off, I HAVE 70 REVIEWS! YAY! THANK YOU, THANK YOU!

Disclaimer- I own some chars, my highly ORIGINAL **(*cough* ***glare***) **plotline, my muses, and my self. I think…

Oh, and Tigerlily? I know she'd done it before, she was amazed because she hadn't done it in awhile.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"I'm from the future."

Lily coughed loudly and obviously. Clearly, she was not as believing as James. Hermione glared at her for a moment, then as an afterthought, stuck her head out the door.

"Oi! Sirius, come here for a minuet." She yelled, despite the odd looks she was getting. Sirius gave her one as well, but came up to the dorm. He sat on the bed next to Lily and James and looked at her.

"Alright. Sirius, I have some things to tell you. Number one, I am from the future. The year 2000 to be exact. Things are going on in my time that you should be aware of. I'm not a death eater-" Hermione slid up her sleeves again. "-and I am completely serious." She glared at Sirius, daring him to comment. He would have, but her glare was just plain scary. As a matter of fact, when angry, Hermione was just plain scary.

Struck by inspiration, Hermione pulled her watch off of her wrist and stuck it under Lily's nose. "There you go, some proof." The watch blinked ominously and read December 26, 2000.

"You could have set it, or bewitched it." Lily grumbled, glaring. (A/N- alliteration! *sees odd stares* ok, I'm shutting up.)

"This is a magical watch, and it is therefore impossible to bewitch it or set it. Watch." Hermione pulled out her wand and tapped the watch, which was still under Lily's nose. "Ilusion Vestido!" (A/N-Spanish for Illusion, Dress) 

Nothing happened. "As you can see, I just attempted put the watch under the illusion spell. I tried to make it look like a dress. Or do you not know that particular spell, Lily?" she glared at Lily some more. Lily flushed bright red and mumbled about how she hadn't. "Twit." Hermione muttered and continued. "It doesn't work. On anything else how ever, it will."

Hermione pointed her wand at a shoe that was sticking out from under someone's bed. She preformed the charm on it and it promptly turned into a white flowered dress that came down to the knee. "Is that proof enough that I cannot bewitch the watch?" Lily nodded, her face still crimson. "Good. Because if you want to live in seventeen years, you'd better pay close attention to what I'm going to say. Settle down, because it might take a while."

Hermione sat down on a bed across from Lily, James and Sirius and began her story.

"First of all, my real name is Hermione Granger. I told you my name was Marie Johnson because Remus and Sirius will meet me later in life. I suppose I'd better start at the beginning.

"As you already know, Lily and James, you are going to get married. You're going to have a baby, whose name will be Harry James. You might be wondering why this matters, but trust me, it does. After school, you're both going to become aurors, very good ones if I might add. James, you will become an unspeakable, after you catch a whole bunch of death eaters."

"Voldemort will be on the rise, and he will be after James and little Harry. There is a prophecy that says he will become powerful beyond all other and he will bring down the dark lord. Voldemort wants to get him out of the way. To keep away from him, you two perform the _Fidelius _charm to hide yourselves. Albus Dumbledore offers to be the secret keeper, but you turn him down-"

Here Sirius interrupted. "Why would they do that? Dumbledore would never divulge their hiding place!"

Hermione glared. "To chose Sirius. You seemed to know he would never tell a soul and you could trust him with your lives. So you did. Unfortunately, you switched to Peter at the last moment, thinking he would be a better choice, that no one would pick such a weak fool. Unfortunately, as you already know, he was a death eater and sold you to Voldemort. He came and killed James first." Hermione paused. Her expression softened drastically before she continued.

"Lily, you were killed next. You died protecting your son, Harry. Then The Dark Lord turned to the little boy and tried to kill him too. Miraculously, it didn't work. The curse rebounded upon Voldemort and caused him to live for thirteen years as a mere shadow of his former self."

"Sirius was blamed for selling you two. No one knew about Peter. Sirius met up with Peter and threatened to kill him for what he did. Peter was saying ":Lily and James, Sirius how could you?' but it wasn't Sirius' fault. Before Sirius could kill the little rat, Peter blew up the street and killed a whole bunch of Muggles with the wand hidden behind him back. Then he turned into the rat he is and sped down the sewer with his slimy friends. Sirius went to Azkaban with a life sentence." All three of them looked appalled. Sirius was shaking a little at the thought of going to Azkaban.

"Harry was sent to live with Lily's sister Petunia and her family, Harry's only living relatives. They kept him in the cupboard under the stairs for the first ten years of his life and I'm not sure what else." Hermione went on to describe the events of all of Harry's years at Hogwarts. (A/N **Only cause she's too lazy to write it. **Damn strait.) Lily and James looked more and more upset at the events.

"I-I- how can we prevent this?" Lily asked, tears in her brilliant green eyes. James hugged her tight, a tear slipping down his own cheek.

"Don't use Peter. Stick with Sirius or use someone else. Just not Peter." Hermione replied softly, her voice slightly hoarse. "Now that you know, I am just worried about how to get home."

Remus chose this exact moment to walk into the dorm. "Um, did someone die and I wasn't notified?" He noticed Hermione almost crying and sat down beside her. He pulled her into a hug. Sirius explained (shakily, he was shocked over the idea of him going to Azkaban) the things Hermione had just said.

"Oh Marie- I mean Hermione- I guess I'm going to have to get used to calling you that- How ARE you going to get home?" Remus asked, wiping away a tear from Hermione's cheek.

"I don't know. I love being here with you all, but my parents, and my other friends, and my-Harry are all back there. I would like to stay, but I can't." Hermione whispered. Inside, it was killing her. How could she leave Remus? At least now she could tell Harry some things about his parents. 

"Isn't this touching? A little reunion with the Mudblood, the werewolf, the murderer, the sacrifice, and the willing."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Oooh, another cliffie! Ya know what, I think I like those Waaay too much. **You need to cut way down. **Yeah, and you help me with that soo much. **Hey, that's Venus's job. Blame her. **It's not like you couldn't help her out a little. **Yes it is. ***rolls eyes* ook, well, that's chapter 11. Next chapter will be up in a week or so.


	12. Flicker flicker

A Twist In Time Part XII

Ok, so it's been a little more than a week. **A little? **Ok, considerably more than a little. **Better. ***rolls eyes* Anyhoo, here's the next chapter!

Disclaimer- I only the plot, (Yes it's mine) and some characters.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

__

"Isn't this touching? A little reunion with the Mudblood, the werewolf, the murderer, the sacrifice, and the willing."

Lily gasped, a hand flying to her mouth, James and Sirius just glared and Hermione said, "What do you want here?"

Peter smirked. "You mean you don't know? And I thought you were smart witch. Tut tut." He taunted.

Hermione glared with such ferocity, any sane wizard would be frightened. But Peter wasn't sane, he was so very far from it. "You're going to turn in Lily and James early!"

Peter just stood there, arms crossed, a very insane, mad grin on his rat like face. "Bingo, give the girl a prize. Clearly I was wrong." Hermione didn't retort, although she would have dearly loved too.

"What do you want with them?" It was Sirius who spoke this time.

"The Dark Lord doesn't want you pesky aurors hanging around plotting his downfall." Peter replied. "Plus I dearly love the idea of you going to Azkaban for me. You never did appreciate me enough."

"Is that what this is about then Peter?" Remus asked. "All of the years we helped you with your studies, were friends with you and told you all of our secrets, you still found it in you to betray us? We never appreciated you enough." Remus spoke quietly and calmly, but in such a way that is was frightening. Remus hardly ever yelled. He was like Snape, he had a way of making you listen with out raising his voice, and the quieter he got, the more dangerous he was. Now his spoke at his ultimate softest, barely above a whisper. The others in the room unconsciously held their breath, waiting for Peter to say something, so Remus could tare him apart.

"You will regret that Werewolf. You will wish you had never been born." Peter replied evenly, glaring.

"I wish that every single day of my life."

Hermione gasped and put her arms around him. "Oh Remus!"

Suddenly the door flew open with a bang. "Stupefy!" cried a voice, and Peter fell to the ground, stunned. Dumbledore and McGonagall stood at the door, their wands raised. Dumbledore put an anti-transformation spell on Peter and bound him with ropes.

"How did he get in here?" asked McGonagall.

"I was-talking and he just walked right in!" Hermione replied, her arms still wrapped around Remus.

"Very well. I advise you all not to go off of the grounds to Hogsmead or anywhere for as while, at least until Pettigrew is safely locked away in Azkaban." Dumbledore said gravely.

"Yes sir." They all replied rather shakily. Then McGonagall and Dumbledore left, floating Peter behind them.

Hermione, Remus, Lily, James, and Sirius all sat in silence. Sirius was shaking and Lily was crying on James' shoulder. She didn't want to die, and lets face it, who would? Sirius just could not get over the fact that his fate was to go to Azkaban. He had been there once to visit his father. He was a death eater and had been captured.

Hermione flickered suddenly. By flicker, she disappeared for a moment, then reappeared. She didn't feel anything, and asked, "Why are you all staring at me?"

"You-flickered-suddenly. You disappeared for a second." Remus replied, breaking away from her.

"Oh. You think that's bad?"

"Probably."

Yeah, so I have another short chapter This fic is almost done, another chapter or two I think. Then I believe I'll pick right up and start the sequel. But you might have to wait awhile, depends if you review or not. Preferably the former. J So now that you've read, go review! Remember, reviews are my breath of life and I can't write If I'm dead!!

~Tiger Lily~


	13. THE FINAL FINITO!

A Twist In Time Part XIII

Guess what everyone, this is it. _The final finite. _**The big bang. **This is the end. I will miss the story so much, after its done, but guess what else? I'm writing a sequel! Actually, I kinda have to, because if I didn't, you would probably all slit my throat and kill me, huh? After that, I'm writing a Severitus challenge fic entitled 'Veritas'. Look for it where ever fan fics are sold!

Disclaimer- I'm amazingly poor, so if you sue me all you'll get is a few dollars and a couple of books….and some clothes….and some CD's…..and my CD player….And my computer….ok, so I'm not THAT poor, but don't sue me anyway. I don't own anything except for my highly original twist on an overdone plot.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The Gryffindor gang was sitting in the common room, bored. They all knew they should all be working on ways to get Hermione home, but Hermione herself didn't really want to leave. She had so many great friends in this time and lets face it, there was no Snape. Besides, if she stayed, she might get engaged to Remus!

She tried to call up a picture of Harry's face in her memory, but she couldn't. It was like she had forgotten what he looked like. But that couldn't be true, Harry was her best friend, she would never forget him. But she had, and it didn't really bother her. Which scared her, because she loved Harry like a brother. Or at least, she thought she did. 

As the minuets ticked by, Hermione found that she could remember less and less about her life in the future. What was her other best friend's name again? It started with an S…or was it an R? Oh well, it didn't really matter, she had the marauders.

__

~*

There was a flash, and suddenly she could see some people. One had white blonde hair, he was sneering and talking about mudbloods. Another had black, untidy hair, and he stood by a boy of vibrant red hair and freckles. You could tell they were best friends, but didn't like the blonde boy. Then there was herself, standing with tears in her eyes. But she had no idea what caused them.

"Malfoy, shove off."

"Sticking up for your mudblood girlfriend I see." Someone pulled out their wand, raised it. And then another flash. They were all sitting in the Gryffindor common room, but the blonde haired boy was gone.

"Merry Christmas Harry! I hope you like it, I wasn't sure what to get you." Hermione realized it was herself that was speaking. Who was Harry?

"I love it 'Mione, thanks."

Another flash and they sat at the Gryffindor table in the great hall. Someone-the black haired boy- had flung a spoon full of mashed potatoes at her and they were all over her robes. She was laughing and she flung some peas back. Soon it was a full out food fight.

"I never thought I'd see the day!" the red haired boy exclaimed, chuckling. "'Mione's participating in a food fight! And I thought this was 'undignified and stupid.'" 

"Oh Ron…" She giggled and threw some carrots at him.

*~

"Hermione! HERMIONE!" A voice shouted. Hermione's eye's snapped open. What was she doing on the floor? She had just been in the great hall flinging carrots at some red head.

"What happened?" Hermione asked, rather out of it.

"You were talking about some Harry guy and how you hoped he liked your Christmas present, then you just keeled over." Remus told her, helping her to the couch.

"Harry, Ron…" She whispered. Suddenly, she flickered again, but for longer. Remus (Who had his arm around her) felt it go through her. Suddenly, he was grasping the air.

When Hermione appeared again, she was out of breath and asked "It happened again, didn't it? I felt it this time, I don't know what's happening!" she cried, about to burst into tears.

"There there Hermione, don't cry, it's alright. Nothing is going to happen to you." Remus consoled her.

Hermione felt like an idiot. She was crying all over the place, and all she had done was flicker. Well, it was probably more serious then that, but Hermione wasn't the type to cry when something didn't go her way. She hardly ever cried. The flickering and the memories were taking a toll on her well being.

She took a deep breath, and right in the middle of it, she flickered again. She stayed gone for so long that the guys started to worry. "Shes never been gone this long before!" Remus cried.

Hermione was watching a series of more memories. As more and more played, she started to remember everything. She wanted to go back now more than ever.

When she did return, she breathed deeply, and explained to the gang-

"Alright guys, they want me back. They pull me and I fight it, so I come back. The next time is the last time, I'm going to go all the way. I just wanted to say goodbye. I'm going to miss you guys so much!" she cried, and burst into tears. She forgot her pact not to cry and sobbed on Remus's shoulder. She hugged James tightly.

"Thanks was finding me when I first came." She told him. He nodded, and she could tell he was fighting tears. She turned to Sirius next and hugged him. "You're always so funny. Keep the jokes coming." She said to him. He also nodded. She hugged Lily next and reminded her to keep up in her studies. Then she turned to Remus.

"I will never forget you." She whispered as Remus held her. 

"Nor I you." He whispered back. They shared a final kiss, and then Hermione stepped back.

"Bye everyone, I'll miss you!" She called and she flickered again, one last time. But this time, she wouldn't return. Tears poured down Remus' face, and James patted him on the back. 

"It's alright old friend, it'll be alright,"

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Hermione watched as the room slowly disintegrated before her eyes. Colors swirled together, and then she felt a tugging from somewhere behind her navel. Suddenly, she felt like a brick was dropped on her head and she thought no more.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Hermione groaned and opened her eyes. She was in the hospital wing, faces swimming all around her. She blinked a few times and they all came into focus. She saw a face that was shockingly familiar. "James?" She asked, bewildered. Could the time travel have failed? Was she still in the past?

"No Hermione, I'm Harry." The green eyed boy replied, looking into Hermione's cinnamon ones with concern. 

"Oh Harry, what happened?" she asked, breathing a sigh of relief. She had made it!

"We found you on the bottom of the North tower, cut up, bruised, and unconscious. We floated you up here, and you just woke up." Harry replied, sitting on the edge of the bed.

Hermione couldn't believe it. Her whole adventure had been a dream! "Harry-" she began.

"Yes Hermione?" he replied.

She opened her mouth to tell him about her dream, but as she brought up a hand to sweep away some pesky strands of hair, she noticed something.

There on her little finger sparkled the promise ring.

"Oh, nothing. I'm just glad to be home."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

There you have it! The big finite! The end! The big bang! Finite! No more! I'll wait a week, then I will post the list of people who I need to thank. Please be aware that they're probably won't be any individual notes to ppl, except to those who I deem worthy. Still, you never know, maybe you are one of them. So tell me what you think! Please look to your south and leave a review. Thank you for flying fanfiction airlines! Come back soon!

~Tiger Lily~


	14. Thank Yous for all the wonderful reviewe...

A Twist In Time Thank-yous

Thank you to all the people who reviewed, I love ya muches. You all have been so nice, except the few flamers there are, but there wasn't very manyof those. Anyway. Here we go!

Thank You to-

Aviana- My first reviewer!

Lady Padfoot

BloodyAngel

Aviana (again)

Elenor Branstone

Mayleesa

Lena

Katrina

Lady hauk

Lady of the Werewolves

Firecat

Anna Black

Mayleesa (again)

Avaina (once again)

Crystal Tiara17

Angelcuz (four times)

Aviana (You again? J/K.)

Phennphenn

Lain

Sasseesam- Sam, thanks. You stuck through through all of my long breaks and sucky chapters. Thanks buddy.

Teigra

SerephAngel

Safire fox

Lindewen (it's Elvish

Calime

Moony Lover (Sorry girl, Moony's mine.) (five times)

TommieBoy182

Sasseesam

Unicorn777

Shattered Angel

Nike1000- Good for your sister, she was the one that got me moving.(Multiple times)

Tiegra (four more)

Jitterbelle (Everyone, go read her fic called Harry Potter, time traveler. It's an awesome fic, it's time turner too.)

TersaMarie

Tanny

Lalaith- This is my almost flamer. Not really, but still. She DID like my fic…..

Coffee4evr

Emily (MOONY'S MINE!)

Sam Tabler

Lily23

SasseeSam

Nike1000

SunBee- Another one of my best reviewers. Get this guys, she reviewed on almost every single chapter. Becca, you rock.

Animegirl-mika

Idon'tcare- You are my sister, there for I don't care what you think. In fact, I'm glad I stopped at a good part. MWAHAHAHAHA!

Tigerlily- Dude, that's my name! J/K, I know you didn't steal mine. This is another of my regular reviewers.

E.R.

Ellen

Nagini

Tanny

Nike1000

WeaslyTwinsLover1112

Tanny

Tigerz-Angel

Kayla- Hey gurlie!

Fate's Child- Love the name!

Aharrypotter1fan

Skipastarseeker

Snow White

Aurora Snidget

Tanny

Arinya!

And last but not least……..

Madam Rose- NO NOT THE SPORKS! I WILL WRITE ANOTHER STORY! I PROMISE!

Thanks to everyone and if I missed someone, be sure to let me know! Also lots of thanks to those who voted for the outcome of the story, you all really helped the story get to where it's at.

Until our owls meet again, Tiger Lily


End file.
